CrossMore Royale
CrossMore Royale ('クロスモア ロワイヤル', Kurosumoa Rowaiyaru) is an anime crossover television series produced by OLM, Wit Studio, The Answer Studio, Walt Disney Japan and Avex Pictures in association with Hollowfox Entertainment. It is a crossover anime based on the Walt Disney Animation Studios films such as Frozen, Tangled and Moana as opposed to the other two projects, which it's a crossover of Disney TV Animation series. The series take place in a modern setting alternate universe with the main characters from the films has come together with their powers, relationships and actions. About the Show As part of the CrossMore project, Royale is one of the two anime series announced alongside CrossMore: The Series, set to be animated by OLM and Xebec and directed by Naohito Takahashi (Berserk '97, Little Battlers eXperience) and written by Shogo Muto (Kamen Rider Build) and Yuko Kakihara (Digimon Adventure tri., Persona 4: The Animation) (from a story by Aaron Montalvo, Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and Jared Bush, with supervision by Kazushige Nojima), with character designs by John Joseco (Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, The Hunters of Salamanstra) adapted by Chizuru Kobayashi (Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne) with music by Alan Silvestri and additional arrangements by Matthew Margeson. However, due to Xebec being transferred from I.G. Port to Sunrise, Xebec is now replaced with Wit Studio and The Answer Studio. But the production crew remains unchanged while Tetsuo Yajima (Pokemon) and Fumio Maezono (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) directs the series, and Takahashi is promoted to chief director. The characters in the series will feature from Disney Animation feature films such as Frozen, Moana and Tangled and is set in a modern day alternate universe mixed with fantasy themes. It is also confirmed that, unlike CrossMore: The Animation, CrossMore Royale will be in the same universe as CrossMore: The Series, as the former will have its own continuity that features a crossover series of both shows with other franchises (including Marvel, Star Wars and Pixar characters) to join in future episodes. The English dub for the anime is directed by Gary Rydstorm (Star Wars, The Wind Rises) with assistance with Ginny McSwain and Sara Jean Sherman. It will take place at Salami Studios. Premise Times have been evolved for Disney Princesses, especially modern films, but in an alternate universe in modern times (in the fictional district of Waltopia, California), a royalty-bound queen named Elsa and her sister Anna are managing their ways of facing responsibility in a modern kingdom, especially when they also have normal lives with their sisterhood and Anna's relationship with Kristoff, and especially having Anna putting up with Elsa's magical powers. However, an encounter by coincidence and fate from an unknown person, Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff encounters Rapunzel, Pascal, Cassandra, Flynn Rider, Moana and Maui, and finds out that they have powers similar to Elsa's (albeit different ones). Together, they must find out what made them special, what would be controllable, and what would they face beyond their comprehension in their lives. Characters /Episodes/ It is planned for thirteen half-hour episodes and will air in Japan on AT-X and TV Tokyo as well as its affiliates and Dlife. The series is also simulcasted worldwide through the HolCom Networks channel, Nippon Spirits Network part of the SushiChromix block. Category:Franchise Category:Series Category:Anime series